El Rey Ninja de Suna
by Inur
Summary: basado en el rey leon, mi propia version con Gaara y su familia como protagonistas. 20 cap de la 1ª parte del fic. un reino en peligro y una aventura inolvidable.
1. El heredero

Cap 1. El heredero

Hace mucho tiempo, en el árido desierto, en el País del Viento, se celebraba una fiesta. En la pequeña, pero gran aldea de Sunagakure, el gran Kazekage celebraba que acababa de nacer su tercer hijo.

El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en la puerta cerrada que estaba frente a él. Recorría el pasillo de un extremo al otro y vuelta a empezar, estaba muy nervioso, su mujer llevaba mucho rato dentro de aquella habitación.

De pronto se escuchó un grito que hizo retumbar las lámparas que colgaban del techo. El hombre se detuvo en seco, pegó la oreja a la puerta. Se oían voces de gente y alguna palabra suelta, pero nada que él pudiera entender.

- Esta bien, como tu digas; se lo diré inmediatamente- una voz conocida y unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

El Kazekage se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo, antes de que esta se abriera lentamente.

Un hombre más bien joven, de unos 23 años; con pelo corto y de un tono anaranjado, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Miró al hombre. Sus ojos verdes mostraban entre felicidad y tristeza.

- Enhorabuena señor, es un niño precioso- la voz de aquel joven era suave.

- Gracias ¿cómo está tu hermana? Yashamaru- preguntó el hombre, intentando aparentar preocupación.

- ¡OH! Bueno, para lo que esperábamos está bien. ¿si me lo permite señor? Ahora no es un buen momento, necesita descansar- dijo el joven, viendo como el mayor se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Ah! Sí, es verdad, lo siento- el Kazekage se detuvo- ¿y que hay de mi hijo?

- Sí, se lo mostraré, por favor, deme un minuto- el joven dejó al otro, esta vez si que estaba preocupado de verdad.

El joven cerró la puerta de nuevo tras él. Se acercó a una cama situada en medio de la habitación. Miró a su ocupante con ternura.

- Mi querida hermana ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- con una mano acariciaba el pelo de una mujer, tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su hermano y un cabello castaño. La mujer miró al joven sin hablar durante unos minutos y luego dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hermano, no puedes hacer nada por mi, pero te pediré un favor.

- Claro, pídeme lo que quieras hermana- el joven siguió acariciando la cabeza de su hermana- ¿de que se trata?.

- Te pediré que cuides de Gaara

- ¡Gaara!

- Es el nombre del niño. Quiero que lo cuides por mi, y cuando sea grande y sea el rey, mande mejor y proteja a las gentes de Suna para que no haya que volver a usar ese ninjutsu nunca más (ninjutsu de posesión, Shukaku de la arena)

El joven la miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Hazle saber este mensaje, Yashamaru. Aunque yo me vaya, tu... siempre estaré a tu lado- la mujer cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Una voz al otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de su pensamientos.

- Se me había olvidado el Kazekage-sama- dijo el joven, dando un salto.

- Bueno, no voy a estar así todo el día- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Un médico, sostenía un bulto pequeño en sus brazos cubierto por unas mantas grises.

- ¡Oh! Perdone- el joven cogió el bulto que el médico le acercó. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y este se movió.

Una manita asomó entre las mantas, el joven la tocó con cuidado. Unos ojitos azules se abrieron y miraron al que lo sostenía. Se abrazó a él con la poca fuerza que tenía. El joven lo miró tierno mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

El Kazekage miró un pequeño reloj de bolsillo; ¡ya habían pasado más de diez minutos! ¿dónde estaba ese chico con su nuevo hijo? Mientras el Kage pensaba estas cosas la puerta se abrió.

- Disculpe mi tardanza señor- dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

El hombre sobresaltado dejó caer el reloj al suelo; el sonido de este al romperse asustó al niño, que se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su tío.

- Kazekage este- señaló con una mano el pequeño bulto de sus brazos- este es Gaara, su tercer hijo.

- Ya, excelente- el hombre parecía estar sumido en otro mundo.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Sí chico entonces....

- Entendido señor- dijo el joven Yashamaru.

Durante los tres años siguientes no ocurrió nada digno de ser contado en este fic, todo era normal, salvo que todo era muy aburrido.

---------------------------------------------

antes de nada debo decir que los 20 episodios de que consta la primera parte de esta historia ya están escritos y no serán modificados bajo ningún concepto no obstante se aceptan sugerencias sobre la historia en si y bueno espero que os guste.

Basé eesta historia en u n fic que lheí y en la película El Rey león.

Esta es la 1ª parte de tres, pero eso variará según los reviews; tiene 20 episodios ya escritos.

Críticas, sugerencias en reviews.

Inur-


	2. La decisión del Consejo

Pues... ¡hale!, para los curiosos que quieran leer la continuación del cap 1aquí está.

Y para los que se acaban de incorporar o los que sólo lo leen por que si no se podrían dormir en paz si no lo leen, denle una oportunidad, será muy chulo ya verán.

Cap. 2 La decisión del Consejo.

Lo único que se oía era el tictac de un reloj de pared. Sonaron las diez en el reloj, unos pies pequeños y descalzos, atravesaron el pasillo.

Un niño de unos tres años dobló la esquina y desapareció un momento. Después un chico de veinticuatro años dobló la misma esquina.

- ¡Gaara! Espera, te digo que esperes- gritó un joven, su cabello anaranjado y sus ojos verdes brillaron al pasar frente a una lámpara.

- ¡Oh! Venga Yashamaru eres muy lento- respondió el niño desde delante. Tenía el pelo corto y rojizo, unos ojos azules con ojeras muy pronunciadas. El chico no miraba por donde iba y tropezó, cayó al suelo.

El mayor lo agarró por los brazos y lo levantó.

- Por favor Gaara- compórtate.

- ¡Jo! Eres muy aburrido- protestó el niño, intentando librarse de los brazos que lo aferraban.

- Gaara, sólo pretendo protegerte, y eso significa que no puedes irte por ahí solo- el joven agarraba al niño como si se tratara de una parte de su cuerpo; desaparecieron tras doblar una esquina.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea el Consejo de Suna se había reunido en un gran salón de piedra, alrededor de una mesa redonda.

- Bien, comencemos. ¿cómo está el chico- preguntó un anciano. Presidía la mesa y miraba a todos los presentes uno por uno.

- En estos últimos tres años, no ha sucedido nada malo, esa es señal de que nuestro plan va como la seda- comentó el Kage- al parecer ese chico... Yashamaru está haciendo un buen trabajo. El único efecto que ha tenido es que no puede dormir, pero eso ya lo sabíamos...

- Sí, bueno, el Consejo de Suna no se ha reunido por eso- interrumpió una anciana, sentada junto al otro.

- Seis, cinco y tres años ¿es así verdad? Es hora de decidir quien será tu sucesor- dijo el anciano- Kankuro, Temari o Gaara; El Mayor de los tres es....

- Sí... Kankuro, luego Temari y por último Gaara- respondió, el Kage.

- Entonces a la chica la descartamos. Le corresponde a Kankuro, pero el hecho de que Shukaku está sellado en Gaara da que pensar. Continuó la anciana.

- sí, ya lo sé, Chiyo. Entonces, será... -dijo el Kage.

- Será a votación, pero creo que habrá que esperar más tiempo- dijo Chiyo.

- Sí estoy de acuerdo con ella- colaboró el anciano, que se llamaba Ebizo.

De vuelta en la gran mansión de Suna.

Dos niños un poco más mayores que el pelirrojo, estaban jugando en un cuarto redondo, con posters en las paredes y con muchas mantas colgadas de las paredes.

Uno era un niño de pelo castaño y ojos marrones; jugaba con una marioneta demasiado pequeña para usarse de otra cosa.

Y la otra era rubia con ojos verdes; agitaba con fuerza un abanico azul. Sonreía y miraba a su hermano que se quejaba cada vez que lo agitaba frente a él.

- Temari, deja a tu hermano en paz, Kankuro deja de hacer eso y Gaara vuelve aquí- el joven Yashamaru agarró al pequeño Gaara con una mano, le arrebató a Temari el abanico y miró al otro con furia- ¿qué te he dicho? Deja de hacer eso Kankuro.

El joven no daba abasto, tenía que vigilar a los tres el solo y no podía.

Soltó a Gaara para sujetar al mayor, Temari estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor y el pequeño Gaara había cogido el abanico de su hermana y saltaba de un lado a otro riendo y gritando.

- Parad- gritó el joven, los tres niños se detuvieron- ya está bien, es hora de cenar. Cogió a Gaara en los brazos y agarró de la mano a Temari, salió del cuarto seguido por Kankuro.

Sentó al pequeño en una silla y sacó tres platos. Se los puso delante a los tres niños y se sentó frente a ellos; cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

La cama era demasiado grande. Gaara se acurrucó cerca de la almohada. Miró la ventana, la luz se filtraba entre la persiana. No podía dormir, no sabía porqué, pero era así; no le gustaba la oscuridad ni el sentimiento que le recorría cada vez que estaba solo a oscuras.

- ¡Gaara! No tengas miedo- una figura se sentó junto a él- no tengas miedo Gaara, yo estoy aquí- abrazó al cuerpo de su tío con fuerza. El otro lo agarró contra su pecho, con ambos brazos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras el niño lo miraba.

- No me gusta estar solo, ni la oscuridad- dijo e niño, las lágrimas le caían por la cara.

- No estás solo- Respondió el mayor- yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.

- ¿Siempre?

- Siempre- respondió Yashamaru.

El Kazekage estaba observando la escena desde el otro lado del pasillo cuando Temari pasó corriendo perseguida por su hermano.,

- ¡Eh! ¿qué demonios pasa?- el hombre agarró al mayor cuando este pasó por su lado.

- Me ha...- el chico intentó lanzarse sobre su hermana, pero su padre no le soltó.

- Af, no hay quien entienda a estos chicos- suspiró el padre.

- ¿Ahora me entiende?- rió Yashamaru.

- Sí, sí.. creo que sí...

------------------------------------

ya vuelvo, aunque viendo la gran acogida que e tenido, me extraña.

A ver si esta vgez recibo algun review, por favor.


	3. El elegido

Otra entrega, gracias por el único review que me han dejado.

Cap 3 El elegido.

Gaara entró en la habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama de su padre.

- Padre, padre, despierta; me dijiste que hoy me llebarías a ver toda la aldea, vamos- el niño daba saltos sobre su padre con una sonrisa.

- Sí, te lo dije, pero... no ha amanecido aún- el hombre empujó al chico fuera de su cama con una mano- te llevaré cuando amanezca y pasen unas horas- añadió.

El chico se marchó. La puerta del cuarto de su tío estaba abierta; dentro el joven de pelo anaranjado dormía sobre un montón de sábanas y mantas arrugadas en el suelo. El joven se giró, lo que hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza contra el suelo y se despertara.

- ¡Ah! ¡Gaara! ¿qué hora es? ¿por qué me duele la cabeza?

- Las cinco- respondió el niño. Se sentó junto a su tío en el suelo y lo miró. ¡Estaba horrible! Hacía días que no dormía bien, estaba cansado y... Gaara sentía que era su culpa, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, en ese caso me levantaré. ¡Oh no! ¡¿dónde...?- se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor. ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Recorrieron juntos el pasillo; entraron en la cocina, una pequeña habitación que olía a comida. Los cacharros se amontonaban en la pila

- Vamos a....- un montón de platos amenazaban con caerse- ...a intentar desayunar y salir vivos para contarlo- resaltó mucho la última parte.

- Ja ja, sí, ja ja- el niño se subió a una silla ante la posible avalancha de platos que se avecinaba.

3 horas más tarde, el Kazekage, seguido por los dos hijos mayores entraron en la cocina.

- ¡Pero....! ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo observando el desastre.

Los platos estaban rotos y sus trozos esparcidos por el suelo. Agarró a Temari, cuando esta intentaba abrirse paso entre los fragmentos.

Flashback

Un ruido atronador resonó en la pequeña habitación. Los platos cayeron y se rompieron. Gaara se acurrucó en la silla mientras su tío se desmayaba. Poco a poco un hilo de sangre fue resbalando por las manos del joven y llegando al suelo. Gaara no movió ni un músculo, estaba aterrado o bien por el golpe, o bien por la perspectiva de que su cuidador estuviera sangrando, tirado en el suelo entre un montón de platos rotos.

Fin del Flashback

Gaara y su padre caminaban entre una multitud que les miraba expectantes. Llegaron a una gran roca, un poco lejos de la aldea; se sentaron y estuvieron así un rato. El niño miraba la gran extensión de desierto que tenía delante.

- Mira- señaló el desierto con un dedo, luego se giró y señaló la aldea- un día todo este terreno será tuyo.

- ¡Todo!

- Sí, todo. Tu serás el líder, cuando yo muera- dijo el hombre.

- ¿Tu?

- Sí, yo. En realidad, tu eres el más joven de la familia; Se supone que no lo deberías saber, ni....

- ...

- ¡Oh, no! Creo que he hablado de más- pensó el Kage- Bien, es hora de volver a casa.

El chico siguió mirando la arena como a un amigo con el que llevara mucho tiempo sin verlo. De pronto un gemido se escapó de su boca; cayó al suelo de rodillas y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Un remolino de arena se formó a su alrededor.

Una mano se aferró a su cuello dejándolo sin respiración. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos, ante él sólo había oscuridad, pero a lo lejos se distinguía una figura de gran tamaño; se dirigió hacia ella con una mezcla de miedo y... ¿es como si ya la hubiera visto antes!!

- Tu eres....- una voz que le resultó muy conocida resonó en el espacio-- ¡tu eres Gaara....!

- ¿Me conoces?- preguntó el niño, de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

- Te conozco desde antes de que nacieras- explicó la voz.

Una especie de bestia parecida a un mapache de una cola lo miró divertido.

- No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Me llamo Shukaku de la Arena- respondió el monstruo.

- ¡Shukaku?

- Sí.

- Y ¿qué eres?-el chico lo miró.

- Yo.... soy tú.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?- el niño estaba confundido por las respuestas del otro.

- Verás....- comenzó el mapache gigante- yo soy uno de los Nueve Biju, el de Una Cola. Antes de que nacieras, alguien me selló dentro de ti.

- Eres raro, dices cosas raras- dijo el niño sin comprender.

- Sí, y mi Jinchuriki es un niño pesado, que me ha llamado raro.

- ¿Jinchuriki?

- ¡Af! Te lo tengo que explicar todo ¿verdad?

- No, no hace falta- de pronto un sonido llamó su atención. Se encontraba en su cama sentado; su tío lo miraba asustado ¿pero qué había sido eso? Se lanzó a los brazos del mayor se resguardó ahí durante un rato.

-----------------------------

Ya esta, lo ha descubierto, a partír de aquí la cosa mejora.

Por favor dejen reviews.


	4. La historia de un héroe

Cap 4. La historia de un héroe.

- Pues me sigues pareciendo raro.

- Cállate, chico; te he dicho que no me llames eso.

- Y yo que no me llames chico, tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé.

- Pues hazlo, monstruo estúpido.

- Me llamo...

- Ya lo sé.

- Pues entonces hazlo.

- No me da la gana, af. Es muy aburrido hablar contigo.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho, chico.

- Me llamo Gaara, idiota.

- Y yo Shukaku, idiota. Me iría pero...

- Pues hazlo.

- No, este maldito sello no me deja salir.

- ¿Si vas a quedarte? Me podrías dar mejores conversaciones ¿no crees?

- Af, no sé.

- Af, ni yo.

La oscuridad era total, excepto un rayo de luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas; el viento las agitaba con fuerza. Un niño pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama mirando la ventana. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Flashback

El pequeño Gaara, recién nacido, estaba en los brazos de su tío. Por la ventana se veía una gran multitud reunida en torno al gran edificio.

- Es la hora- dijo un hombre, acercándose a ellos.

Tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo levantó, para que toda la gente lo viera (como en el rey león)

El niño miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Yashamaru lo miraba con aspecto triste.

Un rato después.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba junto a una cama; en ella había una mujer con los ojos cerrados. El joven le tocó el pecho con una mano, las lágrimas le caían por la cara, se aferraba al cuerpo con fuerza bajo la mirada del Kage y tres médicos, uno de ellos sostenía al diminuto Gaara. Los otros dos hermanos lloraban abrazados entre sí.

- Ha muerto- dijo uno médico.

- Mi querida hermana, vete en paz- intentó decir el joven entre sollozos.

Fin del flashback

Comienza otro flashback.

Gaara de cinco años, saltaba entre las hierbas muy altas.

- Pero yo ¿podré dirigir todo esto?- preguntó preocupado el niño.

- Esto me recuerda una canción- dijo Yashamaru.

- Pues ¿cuál?- el niño sonrió y juntos empezaron a recorrer toda la aldea.

El joven comenzó a cantar y los dos jugaron por la hierba. (la del rey león 2, la del clan pero con los ninjas)

Yashamaru:

"En la vida encontrarás mil preguntas que hay sin responder"

"Aprendiendo la lección, que las cosas no son como tu crees"

"Mas por siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y amistad"

""Cuando sientas desesperación, estaremos aquí, con orgullo junto a ti"

"pués la fuerza la da nuestra unión.

Se oye un coro cantando "la unión fraternal, nuestra unión"

Gaara:

"Tanto yo debo aprender, que podría perder mi identidad"

"Yo quisiera en mi confiar, o soy parte de un clan"

"Quien me dirá"

Yashamaru:

º"Su apoyo te dan, los que ya en el cielo están"

"Tu lucha está por comenzar"

"habrá paz y dolor, pero no la destrucción"

"La fuerza la da nuestra unión"

Se oye un coro cantando "la unión fraternal, nuestra unión"

Yashamaru:

"somos uno tu y yo, como el día con el sool"

"Así es la familia ideal"

"El valor y el poder tu los puedes hoy tener"

"Cuando entiendas lo que es... nuestra unión"

Nota de la autora: está canción la tomé de la peli del Rey león.

--------------------------------

Espero que os guste, y sí la canción es de la peli, pero no sé en que idioma o de donde es.

Dejen reviews, que eso ayudaa la autoestima jejee.


	5. Salida de Suna La verdad desvelada al f

Cap 5. Salida de Suna. La verdad desvelada al fin.

Gaara y Yashamaru estaban tumbados en la hierba donde un año antes, habían estado cantando- Él joven pelirrojo de seis años miraba al cielo, intentando reunir valor para decir en voz alta una pregunta que le atormentaba desde el día que pisó el desierto por primera vez con tres años.

- Yashamaru.

- ¿Si Gaara?

- ¿Qué es un Jinchuriki?

- ¡Eh! Bueno, se da ese nombre a las personas que tienen sellado a uno de los Nueve Biju.

- ¿Y que es un bijuu?

- Se dice que fueron..... Nueve animales puros que fueron corrompidos por los humanos- Yashamaru se levantó hasta sentarse y miró al niño a los ojos.

- Entonces...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es Shukaku

- ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?- la expresión del mayor se tornó preocupada.

- Curiosidad- respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

- ...

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno- respondió el otro- dicen que es la reencarnación de la arena...

- Y ¿Cómo es....? ¿tu dices esas cosas?

- Yo no sé que pensar. Bueno, creo que... nunca lo he visto pero... creo que tiene forma de Mapache...

- ....

- ¿Por qué?

- Nada.

- Es como...

- Entonces ¿yo soy eso? me refiero a una de esas personas. Por favor no me mientas Yashamaru.

El mayor se puso en pié y tomó al niño de la mano. Caminaron juntos por las calles ante la mirada atónita de la gente.

- Yo era partidario de contártelo antes, pero tu padre no me lo permitió.

- ¿Qué era eso de lo que no podías hablar? ¿del Shukaku?

- Sí, Gaara, el Shukaku está sellado dentro de ti, desde antes que tu nacieras. Mi hermana fue sacrificada para hacer ese ninjupsu, por eso murió por....

- ...¿Mi culpa?

- No, no iba a decir eso...

- Sí, claro que sí. No me quieres porque maté a tu hermana; sólo me cuidas porque mi padre te lo ordenó...- las lágrimas le caían por la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su tío que lo observaba sin saber que hacer.

Tras unos segundos, Yashamaru corrió tras Gaara. Lo siguió por las calles; salieron de la aldea, el niño se dirigió a la puerta de la villa. Al verlo los guardias se pusieron en formación, tapando la puerta.

El niño corría contra ellos muy furioso. Un remolino de arena se formó a su alrededor. Dos de los cuatro guardias pudieron esquivar una mano de arena que se lanzó contra ellos, pero los otros dos no pudieron y se quedaron atrapados bajo ella. El niño pasó entre el ajetreo sin detenerse, ignorando las salpicaduras de sangre que saltaban a su alrededor.

Yashamaru se detuvo. Como miembro del cuerpo médico de la Villa de Suna, su deber era atender a aquellos ninjas pero... ¿y Gaara?, ya no se le veía. Se agachó y comprobó el ritmo cardíaco de uno de ellos, ese estaba muerto. Uno de ellos muerto, tres heridos y el hijo del Kazekage desaparecido por su culpa, no iba a ser un buen informe; probablemente le encerraría o algo peor, pero alguien tendría que cuidar a los otros dos.

El chico corría lo más rápido que podía. El sol ya casi había desaparecido en el horizonte; correr sobre esa arena era muy costoso para él. Una tormenta de arena lo envolvió en poco tiempo y Gaara buscaba un lugar para resguardarse, pero no lo encontraba. Al final, cayó al suelo de puro agotamiento, incapaz de moverse.

Pudo morir, pero alguien lo recogió, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a una cueva a salvo de la tormenta.

- ¡Que poco a faltado! ¿verdad?

------------------------------------------------

Otro capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste. Hoy estoy feliz porque ayer por fn terminé mi primera canción terminada, sólo tengo que pasarla a ingles y ponerle música y ya está.

Dejen reviews por favor.


	6. Los Akatsuki

Cap 6. Los Akatsuki

Con dificultad Gaara abrió los ojos, allí ante el, dos personas lo miraban.

- Hola pequeño me llamo Deidara y este es Tobi ¿y tu?- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

- Sí.... ¿qué? No me trates como a un don nadie que...- comenzó el otro, parecía el más joven de los dos. El niño los miraba sin comprender.

- No le hagas caso- dijo Deidara, tapándole al otro la boca.

- Me llamo Gaara del Desierto- respondió el pequeño.

- ¿Qué hacías tirado en el desierto solo? Si no llegamos a estar mi compañero y yo por aquí, bueno.....- comentó Deidara.

- Me he escapado de casa- explicó el niño.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Tobi-

-...

- ¡Ah! Bueno, pues como nosotros- dijo el de antes.

- A ver, no nos hemos marchado, sólo es que no podemos volver a casa hasta que terminemos nuestra misión; aun que contigo no creo que la acabemos nunca- explicó Deidara señalando a su compañero con un dedo- ¡af! ¿por qué me tuvieron que poner contigo en un grupo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- gritó Tobi.

- Nada, nada. Bueno, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir como ocuparnos de este niño- comentó Deidara.

Este sacó de una bolsa comida y agua y se las dio al niño, que comió y bebió muy feliz.

Después de un rato, cuando la tormenta de arena hubo pasado, los tres salieron de la cueva.

- Y ¿cuál es esa misión?- preguntó Gaara intrigado.

- ¡Ah! Sólo atrapar a una persona, el Bijuu de Dos colas- explicó Tobi.

- Bueno más bien, llevarlo ante el jefe- corrigió Deidara- y buscar al de Una Cola, creo que está cerca.

- ¿El Shukaku?- preguntó Gaara.

- Sí. ¿Lo conoces?- los dos hombres lo miraron atónitos.

- No, me contaron algo sobre ese rarito y...

- Ten cuidado de lo que dices- dijo una voz en la mente del chico.

- Ya lo sé- pensó Gaara.

Sabía que si esos dos descubrían su secreto le matarían.

- En cualquier caso, no te podemos dejar solo. Te vendrás con nosotros- dijo Deidara. Agarró al chico por el brazo y los tres echaron a andar.

Mientras tanto en Suna, un joven de unos veintisiete años caminaba entre la gente acompañado de una niña rubia de ojos verdes que lo miraba expectante.

- ¿Dónde está Gaara?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

- No lo sé- respondió el mayor con tristeza. Era obvio para Temari que algo iba mal, y que no conseguiría una respuesta en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del desierto dos personas caminaban lentamente por la arena. Iban vestidos igual que Tobi y Deidara, con un traje negro con nubes rojas. Uno de ellos tenía la piel azul y escamosa y el otro era más normalito.

- ¿En que piensas Itachi?- preguntó el azul.

- En que estamos llegando- respondió el otro.

- Ya, eso espero- comentó el primero.

- Kisame, no te preocupes, cuando hayamos cumplido esta misión tendrás toda una piscina solo para ti- rió Itachi.

- Sí, no te burles de mi. mira allí está nuestro destino- Kizame señaló unas murallas a lo lejos.

No les costó mucho pasar entre los guardias de la puerta, y luego se dirigieron a la casa del Kage.

- ¿Dónde está Shukaku?- preguntó Kizame, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Dentro, sólo había un niño de nueve años que jugaba con una marioneta metido entre unas mantas.

- ¿Quienes sois?- preguntó asustado.

Los dos hombres lo miraron.

-------------------------------------------

Este es el sexto cap. Espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews con sugerencias, comentario o lo que sea.


	7. La búsqueda

**Primero de todo, gracias a ****Nina500 **** por su apollo y a todos aquellos que lean mi fic. Muchas gracias. **

Cap 7. La búsqueda.

El chico los miró asustado. No le dio tiempo a responder antes de que el azul agarrara las mantas y lo destapara.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó el niño, era evidente para los otros dos que estaba resfriado y que por eso estaba cubierto por esas mantas.

- ¿Será este?- preguntó Kisame mirando al chico.

- No, es demasiado... no creo- respondió Itachi- Pero puede que nos ayude a encontrarlo, ja ja.

Una media hora después, Yashamaru y Temari entraron en la casa. Al ver el desastre, ocultó a la niña detrás de unas cajas y miró a su alrededor.

Casi al límite del desierto, Gaara, Deidara y Tobi caminaban en silencio. Llegaron a una gran cueva que se abrió ante ellos. Entraron.

- Buenas, tengo lo que me pidieron- dijo Deidara sonriente- Nibi, el de dos colas.

- Bien y ¿habéis encontrado al de una cola?- dijo una voz misteriosa.

- Creo que Kisame e Itachi se encargan de eso, estarán aquí pronto- respondió Deidara.

- ¿Y este niño?- dijo otra voz misteriosa.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que el Jinchuriki se escape, comencemos la....- comenzó una tercera voz.

Itachi y Kizame se estaban enfrentando a Yashamaru.

- No funcionará- Itachi activó su Sharingan y miró a su adversario. Le lanzó dos kunais que el otro esquivó.

Gaara miraba escondido detrás de una estatua lo que pasaba. Una especie de cosa azul se endía desde otra estatua situada al otro lado de la cueva hasta el cuerpo del otro Jinchuriki.

Volviendo a la pelea, Temari se movió lentamente desde su escondite hasta colocarse justo detrás de Kisame.

- ¿Dónde está el Shukaku?- gritó Kizame, movía los brazos de forma frenética.

- No está en la aldea- respondió Yashamaru.

- ¿Cómo que no?- continuó gritando Kizame.

- Se ha escapado- explicó el joven con paciencia.

- Lo... búscalo- ordenó Kizame a Itachi.

- Nunca encontrarán a Gaara- dijo Yashamaru en voz alta, cuando se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata se tapó la boca con la mano.

¡A si que se llama Gaara!- los dos enemigos se miraron.

Los Akatsuki, o sea Kisame e Itachi salieron de la casa, llevando agarrado a Yashamaru por los brazos.

- ¿Quién es Gaara?- preguntó Kisame enseñándole a Yashamaru los dientes.

- Un niño al que nunca encontrarán- Yashamaru se mordió el labio- ¡Oh! Lo he vuelto ha hacer ¡que bocazas!

------------------------------------------

bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme.

No os preocupéis que aún queda mucha historia y muchas nuevas sorpresas.

Dejen reviews por favor.

Inur.


	8. La trAampa de Gaara

Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap-.

Cap 8. La trampa de Gaara.

Los Akatsuki reunieron a todos los menores de ocho años, ya que habían oído que el Shukaku había sido sellado en un niño hacía más o menos ese tiempo. Los sometieron a una prueba en la que todos dieron negativo.

Tras registrar toda la aldea los dos Akatsuki se marcharon. El Kage miró a sus hijos con tristeza, dispuesto a contarles la verdad sobre su hermano.

Gaara estaba apunto de vomitar, tras estar más de un día entero viendo ese espectáculo, el chico notaba una extraña sensación en el estómago pero no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo.

- Bueno, ya no falta mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó Deidara.

- Sí, eso me....- Tobi miraba las luces con aspecto aburrido; de pronto se acordó del niño y miró hacia donde estaba escondido el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Ha huído por eso- dijo Temari con lágrimas en los ojos. El otro miraba al suelo abrazado a sus rodillas.

- Lo siento, pero era necesario- respondió el padre- sólo pretendía protegeros.

Así entre lágrimas y explicaciones pasaron dos días, ya tres desde la huída de Gaara.

Gaara ya planeaba en silencio un modo de salir de allí con vida, pero no lo conseguía. De pronto Tobi se acercó a él.

- ¿Quieres Jugar?- preguntó el de negro- Vamos así no nos aburriremos ¿Quieres?

- ¿Cómo se abre la puerta?- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa- Es un juego de preguntas ¿Vale

- Vale y luego yo. Con el botón ¿cómo si no?- contestó Tobi-

-... ¡af!- el chico asintió con la cabeza- Vale- esperaba que no le preguntara sobre Shukaku.

- ¿Te llamas sólo Gaara?- Tobi lo miró curioso. En ese momento Gaara pudo por fin respirar.

- Y ¿dónde está el Botón?

- En la puerta- Tobi señaló la puerta, en ella había dos botones.

- ¿Y....?

- Me toca- interrumpió Tobi.

- Vale- Gaara miró a su alrededor- Tres días ha durado eso- pensó para si mismo.

- Dime ¿Qué prefieres la mostaza o el kechup?- preguntó Tobi.

- Ninguno ¿qué botón es y como lo uso para abrir la puerta?- preguntó Gaara con inocencia.

- Eso son dos preguntas- dijo Tobi.

- Responde- Gaara agarró a Tobi del cuello y lo zarandeó frenético- respóndeme maldito.

- El de la izquierda, empújalo hacia arriba- indicó Tobi.

- ¡Eh me aburró! Juguemos al escondite- dijo Gaara soltando a Tobi.

-------------------------------------------

Es un poco estúpido, prometo que el siguiente será mejor.

Por favor sigan dejando reviews con comentarios, sugerencias..... lo que quieran

Inur


	9. Escapada por el río

Cap 9. Escapada por el río.

- ¡Eh! Juguemos al escondite- dijo Gaara. Se había puesto muy serio. Algo le gritaba que se marchara de allí, pero no sabía que era, pero iba a hacerle caso.

- Vale- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se giraron y vieron a Deidara- ¿qué ha sido ese grito?

En ese momento Gaara se dio cuenta de que el que había gritado había sido él, así que decidió hacerse el inocente.

- ¡Tobi! Sólo podías ser tu, te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy haciendo mi arte con arcilla- dijo Deidara muy enfadado.

- ...

- No hay excusas que valgan....- gritaba Deidara mientras el otro intentaba hablar.

Gaara aprovechó para salir corriendo. Al pasar delante de una estatua se quedó paralizado.

- ¡Lo Sabía, Ichibi! Dejad de perder el tiempo, Shukaku está aquí- dijo la estatua. El miedo se apoderó de Gaara.

- Cogedlo- gritó otra voz. Una figura de arcilla voló hacia él, pero pudo esquivarlo; un escudo de arena protegió al chico que aprovechó para correr hacia la puerta. Gaara no sabía de donde había salido ese escudo pero dio gracias por ello.

Llegó a la puerta y se subió sobre una roca, se puso en pié y empujó el interruptor.

- No dejéis que se escape.

Deidara se subió a la roca, pero esta comenzó a transformarse en arena y el hombre cayó al suelo.

Gaara había conseguido abrir un poco la puerta y de un salto se alejó de otra figurita de arcilla que hizo explosión muy cerca de él. Echó a correr por la arena, mientras Deidara lo perseguía un poco por detrás de él.

La arena se levantaba por donde pasaba el niño, dificultándole a Deidara el paso y haciendo más grande la distancia entre ellos; pero eso también dificultaba la visión del pequeño. De pronto algo le dijo que se detuviera, cuando la arena se despejó un poco Gaara vio que estaba al borde de un precipicio.

El perseguidor se detuvo y lo miró.

- No tienes escapatoria- se burló Deidara.

Cuando Gaara intentó correr por el borde, se resbaló con la arena y cayó por el precipicio. Por suerte para él, una fina capa de arena lo envolvió.

Deidara al no verlo y al oír un chapuzón en el río, creyó que el niño se había caído y se marchó.

Mientras tanto Kizame e Itachi se lamentaban por su mala caza, Temari y Kankuro ya estaban serenados gracias a unos helados y Yashamaru se entretenía vigilando a sus dos sobrinos.

El agua estaba muy fría. Gaara flotaba sobre una roca plana en la que se había transformado su arena, en la que de vez en cuando las pequeñas olas se subían. Gaara no movía ni un músculo, en ese momento echaba de menos poder refugiarse en los brazos de su tío, o poder abrazar a su hermana que tan bien sabía consolarlo, o reírse con su hermano de las aficiones tan extrañas de su tío, o pedir consejo a su padre que siempre lo ayudaba o... pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar a su casa.

Con esos pensamientos pasó el tiempo y el rió su curso. De pronto un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó a lo lejos, y se acercaba cada vez más.

Los dos hermanos miraban tristes, una foto en la que salían los tres, preguntándose donde estaría Gaara en esos momentos.

--------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews o lo que quieran.

Inur.


	10. Aventura en los rápidos

Ya lo sé, voy muy deprisa, pero es que quiero terminar cuanto antes esta historia. Bueno creo que me voy a tomar unos días de descanso. Espero que puedan aguantar la espera XD. .

Cap 10. aventura en los rápidos.

El sonido era cada vez más próximo, el río aumentaba su velocidad cada vez más. Gaara abrió los ojos, se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor; estaba atrapado en unos rápidos.

- ¡Eh! Sensei, ¿qué pasa?- dijo un niño de unos siete años, tenía el pelo negro como sus ojos y unas cejas muy pobladas.

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

- Parece un grito, vamos a comprobarlo- respondió un hombre muy parecido al niño, era bastante joven. Los dos corrieron hacia el lugar donde lo habían oído.

Allí había un niño colgado de una roca a punto de caerse, gritaba mientras se sujetaba con una mano. El hombre y el niño se pusieron sobre las rocas junto a él. El hombre alargó los brazos para cogerlo cuando la roca se rompió y el niño cayó al vacío. .

El niño de pelo negro se lanzó hacia el otro chico para intentar atraparlo al vuelo. Se lanzó hacia abajo, lo atrapó y se agarró a las rocas, mientras el hombre le lanzaba una cuerda para que se agarraran.

Cuando los tres estuvieron a salvo sobre el acantilado, el hombre dejó al chico que acababa de rescatar en el suelo y se sentó junto a su alumno.

- Hola, me llamo Maito GaI y este es Rock Lee- dijo el hombre señalando al niño- ¿y tú?

- Soy Gaara del Desierto- respondió el niño que habían rescatado Gay y Lee.

El niño pelirrojo, Lee y Gai se alejaron del río y se dirigieron hacia el bosque cercano.

- Por el símbolo de tu bandana deduzco que eres de la Villa Oculta de la Arena ¿verdad?- preguntó Gai..

- Era....- respondió Gaara- era de allí pero me han echado.

- ¿Por qué?- continuó preguntando Lee.

- No Importa eso ahora- dijo Gaara.

Gaara, Gai y Lee caminaban rumbo al bosque. Los árboles empezaban a verse en el horizonte, el río comenzó a disminuir su velocidad a medida que caminaban.

Ya era casi de noche y los tres ninjas decidieron acampar para pasar la noche. Encendieron una fogata y se repartieron la comida; Gaara comió lo que le ofrecieron Lee y Gai; se recostó en una mullida cama de arena que se había fabricado el mismo pero no se durmió. Gaara nunca había podido dormir, aunque no supo porqué hasta aquel incidente en el desierto en el que se encontró cara a cara con Shukaku.

Flasback

Gaara tenía cuatro años. Estaba sentado con su hermano Kankuro en el jardín de la casa, se reían mientras dentro de la habitación Yashamaru intentaba atrapar a Temari para ponerle un traje especial que ella odiaba pero que su padre quería que se pusiera.

Estaban los dos allí sentados cuando Gaara se quedó rígido, la arena a su alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse; Kankuro se acercó a él pero la arena se interpuso entre ellos, Kankuro salió disparado hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. Yashamaru salió por la ventana de un salto al oír el grito de su sobrino, le ayudó a levantarse y miró a Gaara, que parecía no entender lo que pasaba, Temari también miraba lo que ocurría desde la ventana

Durante el resto del día Gaara estuvo muy callado. Cuando su padre preguntó por qué su hijo mayor tenía vendas en la cabeza, Yashamaru respondió que se había golpeado con un armario abierto.

- ¿Por qué mentiste Yashamaru?- preguntó Gaara.

- Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito- respondió su tío-

Fin del Flashback.

Kankuro se miró el brazo derecho, en él tenía una raya negra que lo cruzaba de un lado a otro. Recordando aquél día que pasó con su hermano.

-------------------------------------------------

Son muy cortos para mi opinión ¿qué les parece? Respondan en reviews por favor.

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia.

Inur.


	11. Llegada a Konoha

Cap 11. Llegada a Konoha.

- ¿Que hacíais vosotros tan lejos de casa¿?- preguntó Gaara, con curiosidad.

- Gai-sensei me había llevado de exploración, me ha enseñado mucho de supervivencia- respondió Lee con una sonrisa- es el mejor sensei del mundo.

- Bueno Lee, no se si el mejor pero lo intento- respondió el aludido.

Llevaban caminando tres días seguidos. La comida y el agua hacía tiempo que se les habían acabado, pero habían cogido fruta de los árboles y agua del río. Se paraban muy a menudo a descansar, comer o a darse baños en el río cuando tenían calor. Gaara se divertía tanto con Lee y Gai que ya casi no se acordaba de su familia.

Por fin al quinto día llegaron a los límites de la Aldea. La gente los miraba extrañada mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del Maestro Hokage.

- ¡Gai y Lee! ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya habéis cumplido con vuestra misión? jeje- un hombre con una máscara azul se acercó a ellos. Gaara de inmediato se escomdió detrás de Gai al verlo.

- Sí y traemos a un amigo, se llama Gaara- respondió Gai, señalando al niño que tenía detrás.

- ¿De donde vienes?- preguntó el de la máscara.

- De Suna- respondió el niño titubeando.

- Bienvenido a Konoha, me llamo Kakashi- respondió el hombre de la máscara.

Llegaron los cuatro hasta la puerta del despacho del Hokage. Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la habitación.

- Maestro Hokahge, Gai ha vuelto y trae a un amigo- dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Un ninja de Suna? ¿De donde ha salido?- preguntó el Hokahge.

- Lo rescatamos en el río y lo trajimos aquí- contestó Gai.

- ¿Se puede quedar?- Lee miró al Hokage.

- Supongo, pero sólo hasta que encontremos a su familia- dijo el Hokahge.

- ¿Dónde vivirá?- preguntó Gai- sólo es un niño.

- Puesto que Gai ha sido quien lo ha salvado, mientras le buscamos una casa, ¿podría quedarse contigo?- propios Kakashi.

- Sí, me parece bien- comfirmó Gai.

- Pues entonces que así sea- dijo el Hokage.

A Lee se le iluminó la cara al oírlo.

- Oye, eso significa que ¿serás mi amigo?- Lee daba saltos de alegría.

- Sí- respondió el otro chico- nunca e tenido un amigo... me hace mucha ilusión- confirmó Gaara.

La casa de Gai era muy amplia;le cambió el cuarto a Gaara para que el chico estuviera muy cómodo.

- Mira, tienes un buen cuarto- dijo Lee, con una sonrisa- es mejor que mi casa

- Sí- Gaara abrió su bolsa y sacó una foto, que colocó con cuidado en la mesita de noche.

. ¿Quién es?- preguntó Lee´.

- Es mi madre- respondió este.

Su hermana se encontraba sentada en el tejado donde se sentaba todas las noches Gaara, preguntándose donde estaría Gaara y si estaría bien,

---------------------------------------------------

Ya. Lo sé, son muy cortos y la verdad es que no pasa gran cosa, pero bueno, este fic lo escribí havce mucho tiempo, en casa de mi abuela y, en fin, es lo que hay.

Espero que os guste.

Dejen reviews por favor.


	12. Amigos

Cap 12. Llega el futuro.

La casa de Gai era bastante grande. Gaara ya llevaba una semana en Konoha, pero no se separaba de Gai. Le presentaron a los compañeros de equipo de Lee, Neji y Tenten.

- ¡Eh Lee! ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó Tenten, una niña de ojos y pelo negro, de la misma edad de Lee.

- Tienes mucho chakra, no eres normal- dijo Neji, un chico de pelo negro y ojos blancos.

- Es Gaara, esta viviendo con Gai- explicó Lee.

- ¿Por qué no le presentamos a los otros ninjas- propuso Tenten.

- Sí- los cuatro se marcharon a explorar la Aldea.

Suna estaba viviendo sus peores momentos. La gente empezaba a salir de la aldea en busca de una vida mejor y los que se quedaban, rezaban porque ocurriera un milagro.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha, paseaban por la aldea, le enseñaban a Gaara los mejores lugares de moda para pasar una tarde tranquilo en paz.

- Estos son Shikamaru, Ino y Chougi- dijo Tenten, señalando a un chico gordo, una chica de pelo gris y y un chico de pelo negro que estaba tumbado en una silla junto a la pared.

- Hola- dijo Ino, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer?- preguntó Chougi.

- Af, ¡que lata!- dijo Shikamaru.

Se sentaron junto a ellos y se pusieron a hablar durante toda la tarde.

Durante los días siguientes el grupo fue creciendo; Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba con Akamaru e Hinata.

* * *

Muy corto ¿verdad?


	13. La historia de Naruto

Bueno ya sólo quedan 7 cap para terminar esta parte del fic, la siguiente la haré a parte y, aviso, esa segunda parte de la historia aún no está escrita, así que puede tardar un tiempo en llegar, sólo decir que no os desentendáis del fic si tarde semanas o meses, prometo escribirla muy promto.

Cap 13. La historia de Naruto.

Tras un mes en Konoha Gaara ya conocía a toda la gente de la Aldea.

Una mañana de lluvia Gaara estaba con Naruto en la tienda de fideos.

- Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste de casa?- preguntó Naruto. Los dos estaban tomando una ración de fdeos, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el techo del restaurante.

- Bueno-, es por... el Shukaku- respondió el pelirrojo. Kakashi le miró, estaba cuidando a los chicos.

- ¿Shukaku?-dijo Kakashi acercando unos cuencos de fideos a los chicos.

- Sí- respondió Gaara tomándose la sopa de un trago.

- ¿Qué es eso dijo Naruto imitando a su compañero.

- Es uno de los nueve Biju, como el Zorro de Nueve colas- explicó Kakashi- ¿entiendes Naruto?

- Sí- respondió Naruto, este chico es rubio con ojos azules.

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron visitar la casa de Naruto. Caminaron bajo la lluvia durante un rato y luego entraron en la casa de Naruto.

Su casa era grande para una sola persona, pero no había fotos de sus padres por ninguna parte.

- ¿Por qué no tienes fotos de tu familia?- preguntó Gaara.

- Porque no tengo Familia- respondió Naruto.

- ¿Y eso?- dijo Gaara.

- Porque cuando el Zorro de Nueve Colas atacó esta aldea, mis padres y muchos ninjas se enfrentaron a él, muchos murieron- dijo Naruto.

- ¡Enserio! ¿entonces como te las as arreglado?- dijo Gaara sentándose en la cama junto a Naruto.

- Sellaron a ese monstruo dentro de mi- dijo Naruto.

- Yo también tengo a un biju dentro de mi- dijo Gaara- al Shukaku, es el de una cola.

- Entiendo- rió el rubio- entonces seremos buenos amigos.

Los dos niños y su amigo Lee estuvieron jugando y entrenando juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Una mañana de invierno, un hombre llamado Grian y un grupo de ninjas de muchos lugares distintos entraron en la Villa con la promesa de ayudar a conseguir que Suna volviera a estar en sus momentos de esplendor, con dos condiciones, que el Kazekage aceptó sin dudar.

La gran casa de Suna, en la que vivía la familia del Kazekage tenía que ser compartida con Griabi y su hijo llamado Mack que se dedicaba a fastidiar a los hermanos.

Yashamaru libraba su propia batalla contra el desorden de los nuevos vecinos, a Maack le gustaba fastidiar al pobre joven que trabajaba en la casa.

Una tarde dos meses después cuando celebraban el cumpleaños de Temari, Mack le gastó una broma; cuando ella abrió su regalo un confeti explotó sobre ella. Temari gritó y se lanzó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! ¿qué pretendes?- gritó Kankuro, lanzándose sobre Mack, Yashamaru sujetó a su sobrino

- ¿Cómo qué que hago?- rió Mack- je, ¿No te ha parecido gracioso el modo en que grita tu hermana...

- Arg- se zafó de los brazos de su tío y se lanzó contra Mack- ahora verás.

* * *

Son muy cortos, pero bueno.

Y nada más que añadir, todo lo he dicho ya antes.

Espero que os guste, si no es así o sí por favor déjenme un comentario y graciias a todos por leer mi fic.


	14. Kannkuro contra Mack,Temari es mi herman

Cap 14. Jannkuro contra Mack,Temari es mi hermana.

Hicieron falta tres personas para detener a Kankuro.

- Tonto crió eres tonto- se burló Mack- Kankuro, no me podrías ganar ni aunque lo intentaras.

- ¡Ah claro! ¿Quieres apostar- dijo el joben- Mack, yo te venceré por mi hermana Temari.

- Vale, pues dentro de una semana, en las afueras de la aldea- susurró Mack.

Durante la semana siguiente, Kankuro estuvo entrenando con su marioneta nueva Karasu, enfrentándose a Temari y su nuevo Abanico Gigante.

- ¡Eh Naruto!- Gaara corrió detrás de Naruto- ¿as visto a Lee?

- No hoy no, pero seguro que aparece pronto- dijo Naruto alejándose.

- Vale- Gaara se alejó en la otra dirección.

Gaara estaba aburrido, hacía barios días que Lee no daba señales de vida y Naruto estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento ninja.

Llegó el día del encuentro con Mack; Kankuro llevaba a la espalda a su marioneta y miraba a su oponente. Al parecer se avía corrido la voz del enfrentamiento ya que muchos jóvenes ninjas y hasta su padre y su tío estaban allí.

Mack sacó su arma, ella consistía en un gran palo alargadle del que colgaban dos artilugios parecidas a unas salchichas de Framfur ya cocidas.

Kankuro sacó unos Shuriquen y se preparó.

- Adelante- gritó Temari, que hacía de árbitro.

- No usaré a Karasu aún, esperaré el momento adecuado- pensó Kankuro, mientras lanzaba los shuriquen. Su enemigo los esquibó usando su palo y miró a Kankuro pensativo, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente. Mack comenzó a alargar su palo a su alrededor y de las salchichas salieron un par de manos.

Kankuro se llevó una mano a su espalda pero se detuvo, recordó algo que le dijo un día Yashamaru.

-"No tengas tanta prisa, por hacer las cosas rápido no salen mejor. Si hubieras esperado a ver primero la técnica de tu rival en lugar de lanzarte a atacar como as hecho, siempre perderás. El primero que muestra su técnica, suele ser el que pierde. Espera el momento apropiado y gana. Recuérdalo. Ánimo"

- Eso aré- Kankuro sacó algo de un bolsillo, y una luz blanca inundó el espacio entre él y Mack. Hubo silencio mientras la luz se apagaba poco a poco.

Gaara estaba cubierto por una nube de arena y miraba con furia a una roca que tenía delante. Con un movimiento de su mano la roca se rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¡Af!- Gaara se dejó caer al suelo- ¡Oh! Será mejor que lo deje por hoy. El joven se marchó rumbo a casa de Gai.

* * *

Una pelea, ya era hora ¿no? Bueno no les diré quien gana, eso sería hacer trampas jejejeje.

Ya sé que yo no tengo por costumbre responder a los reviews, pero no puedo resistirme.

Querido personaje anónimo: ¡vaya,! Siempre quise hacer eso. gracias por leer mi fic y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues, Gaara se escapó con 6 y todavía no cumple años, su hermana 2 más que él su hermano 3 más, su rtío 27, su padre fuf, y el resto, menos el equipo de Lee, pues 6. eso contradice la historia original, pero esto ees un fic jeje. Espero haber respondidom a tu pregunta.

Más dudas y cosas en reviews-

Y vuelvo a explicar lo de las partes de esta historia: se supone que este fic consta de 2 o más partes separadas. Esta, claro está es la primera, y luego haré una segunda, que será como un final, y después quizas ponga episodios de relleno, pero eso no es seguro. En cualquier caso, esta consta de 20 cap y pararé de escribir y, luego, a parte, escribiré la segunda, pero esa no la tengo escrita así que...

Espero que ya quede claro, si no, dejen un review y cuéntenme


	15. La persecución

Aquí vuelvo con la siguiente parte de la prinera parte del fic. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews.

Cap 15. la persecución.

La luz se apagaba poco a poco, pero aún hera muy brillante como para ver.

Kankuro se acercó a Mack lentamente y en silencio, sacó un cunai y esperó a que su luz se apagara un poco más. De pronto una mano salió de la nada agarrándo a Kankuro por el cuello, el palo se enrolló a su alrededor impidiéndole el movimiento; el saco que sujetaba cayó al suelo, pero Kankuro ni se inmutó.

- Mira, cuando termine contigo iré a por tu hermana. Ella es muy tontta y.... pero es muy guapa ¿verdad?- Mack sujetaba el ppalo con ambas manos firmes y esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara- Terminaré rápido.

Kankuro no mobió ni un músculo, simplemente esperó a ver lo que pasaba.

- ¡Ah, creo que tienes otro hermano ¿verdad? ¡Que huyó de la aldea!! ¿eh, qué pasa era tan tonto qué....¿- Mack no pudo terminaar la frase pues Kankuro se abía puesto rojo y gritaba.

- Mi hermano no es tonto ni eso.... y te vas a enterar de una vez, deja en paz a Temari. La luz ya casi se abía apagado del todo.

- De veras ¿y donde está ahora ese Gaara?- Mack dijo la última palabra en tono de burla.

Gaara caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin un rumbo fijo. De pronto Naruto apareció a su lado.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- gritó Kankuro- ¿A que esperas cobarde? enséñame tu técnica.

- ¿De verdad?- Mack sujetó su palo, pero de la furia se le escapó de las manos. Kankuro salió volando y se golpeó contra un muro.

- Se acabó- Rió Mack, pero no bió lo que sucedía a su espalda, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra y Mack se dio la vuelta y lo que vio le dejó helado.

De dentro del saco de Kankuro salió disparada una cosa, que golpeó a Mack en la espalda de una patada; a Mack le dio tiempo a ver quien lo golpeaba antes de caer al suelo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Hay dos Kankuros!- Mack estaba confundido y aal parecer todos los presentes también.

- Yo conozco ese truco....- dijo Temari- se trata de....

- Mi marioneta Carasu- dijo el joven marionetista triunfal- al que as estado atacando era a Karasu no a mi y yo e podido ver tu técnica y....

El joven cayó al suelo. Su tío se arrodillo junto a él.

- Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de seguir, por lo tanto declaro un empate. Dijo Temari. Yashamaru cogió a Kankuro en brazos y se marchó seguido potr Temari y un montón de jóvenes de la edad de Temari y Gaara.

- El Maestro Hokahge quiere verte Gaara- dijo Naruto.

- Vale. Gaara se alejó en dirección al edificio del Hokahge.

- Voy contigo- Naruto siguió a Gaara por las calles de la aldea.

Entró en el despacho del Hokahge. Gaara ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de despachos porque solía visitar a su padre muy amenudo.

- ¿Me llamó Señor?- preguntó Gaara educadamente.

- Sí Gaara, te hemos hecho un hueco en la clase de Iruka con Naruto, empiezas e lunes- dijo el Hokah

* * *

Finalizó el combate, ¿quién se esperaba este resultado?

Dudas, comentario o demás en reviews.

Aprovecho para hacerme autopublicidad: a todos aquellos a lo s que les guste KH o FBI o Naruto o Digimon, recomendar leer el resto de mis fics.

El primer sueño de Gaara, Naruto y Digimon, Días extraños, La toalla rosa, ¿Sueño o Realidad y Sucesos en Shinra.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y hasta pronto

Inur


	16. El cumpleaños de Gaara y la decisión de

Uf, esto ya se acaba, tya casi no quedan cap por suvir.

Cap 16. El cumpleaños de Gaara y la decisión del Kazekage.

Kankuro no estaba grave, sólo se abía agotado de la pelea; al día siguiente estaba totalmente recuperado. Pero no podía mirar a su hermana a los ojos después de lo sucedido, no tras la pelea con Mack.

- Le prometí ganar pero...- se repetía el chico. Durante las semanas siguientes, Kankuro estubo evitando a su hermana en la medida de lo posible.

Gaara esa mañana estaba muy triste, pèro sus amigos no sabían porqué.

- Ya sé que te pasa- dijo Naruto- ¡tienes ambre!

- No.

- Pues yo sí- Naruto ya saboreaba el plato de fideos.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Bari, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

- No- repitió Gaara.

- ¿Y entonces?- Lee se unió a ellos- ¿me as hechado de mmenos?

- Sí, pero no es eso- respondió Gaara con un suspiro- hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- ¡Ah! Entonces tenemos que celebrarlo- dijo Lee con una sonrrisa.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron los tres amigos a la bez.

- Yo me ocupo- Lee se alejó corriendo.

- Me gusta esta casa- declaró Grian, el padre de Mack.

- Sí pero es un poco pequeña para todos nosotros ¿no cree?- comentó el Kazekage.

- S,í cierto, por eso usted y su familia deberían irse- dijo Grian con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por.....?- el hombre no pudo terminar la frase pues Grian le interrumpió.

- Por favor, sea realista ustedes sólo son, usted sus dos hijos y un joven; y nosotros somos, yo mi mujer, mi hijo y mis hombres. Alguien sobra y siempre dice que le gustaría vivir con su pueblo ¿verdad? Ahora tiene la posibilidad- dijo Grian.

Unas horas después, el Kazekage estaba con sus hijos y Yashamaru en la sala donde tiempo atrás solían ir a jugar los hermanos, cuando aún eran tres.

- ¿Como que nos vamos?- preguntó Temari.

- Es nuestra casa- colaboró Kankuro, cruzándose de brazos como solía hacer su padre.

- Miradlo por el lado positivo....- comenzó el Kazekage.

- Han usurpado el cuarto de mi hermana—gritó Yashamaru histérico.

- Alguien me a pintado a Karasu de colores- Kankuro se unió a su tío.

- Y a mi me han robado casi todas mis cosas- dijo Temari- Y las cosas de Gaara también.

- Lo veis. Recoged vuestras cosas por la mañana nos vamos- declaró el Kazekage, oír el nombre de su hijo pequeño fugado le molestaba un poco.

Al final los cuatro amigos estaban en el restaurante de Ramen comiendo fideos. Tras un día entero lo único que pudieron lograr fue empaparse con la lluvia.

- Lo siento a sido un desastre- dijo Lee.

- No importa a sido mi cumpleaños más divertido- respondió Gaara.

- Feliz séptimo cumpleaños Gaara- gritaron los tres amigos a la vez, Naruto, Bari yy Lee. Y al otro lado del desierto alguien pensabaq lo mismo.

* * *

Lo sé, me da vergüenza poner estos cap, pero, ya no queda casi. Prometo que los de la siguiente parte serán más largos.

Este fic lo escribí con quince o dieciséis, ahora lo hago mucho mejor, y si no, lean el resto de mis fics.

Bueno, hoy no tengo nada que vcomentar, a verr si la próxima si tengo.

Hasta otra

Inur


	17. La tormenta en Konoha

Esto ya se acaba.

Cap 17. La tormenta en Konoha.

La clase de Naruto siempre era divertida, pero ese día casi todos los alumnos de Iruka estaban en silencio cuando entró el Chunin.

- Bien chicos, tengo noticias sobre la tormenta que se acerca a la Villa. El Maestro Hokahge y muchos expertos dicen que es una de las peores tormentas que hemos podido sufrir pero que no es peligrosa si nos quedamos dentro de la escuela, sólo tardará unas horas en pasar a si que no os preocupeís- el profesor dijo todo eso con una sonrisa, pero parecía más nervioso que sus alumnos.

A Gaara no le gustaban las tormentas pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir. Los truenos retumbaban en las paredes de la clase.

- Bueno, vamos a dar clase normal- dijo, viendo que los chicos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos.

- ¿Clase?- los alumnos hablaban a grandes voces, mientras Gaara y Naruto miraban al profesor.

- Sí- miró a Gaara- en estas semanas que llevas aquí no he visto que hagas nada, quiero ver lo que saves hacer. Gaara se lebantó.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga?- preguntó el niño sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus compañeros de clase.

- Lo que sepas- respondió el profesor- ¡eh! Prestar atención a Gaara.

Gaara realizó unos cuantos gestos con las manos y un remolino de arena se alzó a su alrededor.

Tras llevar tres semanas en la nueva casa el pueblo entero ardía en rumores sobre el traslado del Kazekage. Los hermanos no se atrevían a aparecer en público desde que Mack había extendido un rumor sobre el mayor.

- Temari tu no eres parte de este rumor; Mack no ha dicho nada sobre ti ¿por qué te quedas conmigo?

- Porque eres mi hermano- respondió ella con toda naturalidad- y no quiero perder a otro hermano- lo último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La tormenta ya duraba tres horas y los niños ya estaban que se subían por las paredes y el Chunin se había desmayado al golpearse la caveza contra la ventana del sobresalto producido por un trueno.

De pronto un chico o eso parecía se subió a una mesa junto a la ventana.

- No lo aguanto más me voy a casa...-. un trueno retumbó en las paredes e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por la ventana rompiendo el cristal. El chico cayó al suelo de la calle, otro trueno hizo que la calle se iluminase. El chico se sobresaltó y sin darse ni cuenta echó a correr.

- ¡Eh, vuelve- los chicos y chicas de la clase se empezaron a poner aún más nerviosos.

- ¡Oh no! Tenemos que hacer algo- gritó Naruto, sobre los gritos de los niños.

- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Gaara, estaba escondido debajo de una mesa.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- respondió el rubio decidido.

- Ese es trabajo para el Sensei y no para nosotros- dijo Gaara saliendo de debajo de la mesa y mirando a Naruto.

- Pero él está desmayado, no puede ayudar y nosotros sí. Ni se dará cuenta- Naruto agarró a Gaara por el brazo y saltó por la ventana- ¿y tu espíritu de aventura?

- Me lo he dejado en casa- respondió el pelirrojo mientras corría por las calles arrastrado por Naruto.

Se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo. Gaara se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando un gran trueno retumbó sobre ellos.

- Creo que se fue por aquí, cubriremos más terreno si nos separamos- Naruto se marchó por una calle dejando a Gaara solo.

- Genial, como siempre solo- se quejaba el chico. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia, cuando escuchó unos quejidos. Se acercó y descubrió al chico o chica tras unos cubos de basura.

- Tengo miedo- dijo.

- Y yo- Gaara se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, como solía hacer Yashamaru, cuando él tenía miedo. Una fina capa de arena los embolbió.

- ¡Iruka- sensei! Despierta- el hombre abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto.

- ¿Qué a pasado?

- Naruto y Gaara se han ido.

- ¿A dónde?

- A buscar a un chi.... no dse que era , que se a escapado por la ventana.

Los dos niños estaban cubiertos por una esfera de arena, que Gaara no tenía ni idea de donde había salido; allí se quedaron hasta que terminó la tormenta.

* * *

Bueno, ya sólo quedan 3 cap para terminar esta parte.

Dudas, comentario o demás en reviews.

Aprovecho para hacerme autopublicidad: a todos aquellos a lo s que les guste KH o FBI o Naruto o Digimon, recomendar leer el resto de mis fics.

El primer sueño de Gaara, Naruto y Digimon, Días extraños, La toalla rosa, ¿Sueño o Realidad y Sucesos en Shinra.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y hasta pronto

Inur


	18. Noche en el hospital

Cap 18. Noche en el hospital.

Tras un rato Gaara dejó de oír el agua chocar contra su escudo de arena; con cuidado Gaara empezó a deshacer la burbuja que lo protegía.

Las calles de Konoha estaban muy oscuras y los profesores que se movían por los rincones parecían sólo sombras moviéndose bajo la lluvia. Los dos niños caminaban bajo la lluvia que cada vez era más débil.

- ¡Eh Gaara! ¿estás bien? ¿y el otro niño?- un joven chunin de pelo negro se hacercó a él.

- Sí. Lo he encontrado. ¿Y Naruto?

- En el hospital, con un gran resfriado; creo que vosotros también deberíais ir- dijo el chunin.

El hospital de Konoha era muy grande y caliente. Los ninjas médicos dieron medicinas a los niños y mantas para que entraran en calor.

- Será mejor que esta noche se queden aquí- dijo un ninja vestido de blanco.

- Sí, mañana nos vemos- dijo Iruka saliendo del cuarto.

Gaara se sentó en su cama dispuesto a pasar otra noche en vela. Miró a Naruto dormido placidamente a su lado y sintió envidia de él.

Entonces cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir tras unos segundos; estaba todo oscuro y la forma del mapache apareció ante él como todas las noches.

- No me acabo de acostumbrar a esta forma de aparecer- dijo Gaara tras un rato.

- ¿Konoha? No me gusta

- Te aguantas monstruo feo- Gaara se encogió de hombros.

El mapache comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro como un cachorrillo. Se sentó frente al niño y lo miró divertido.

- Deja de hacer eso- Gaara exaló un largo suspiro.

El Kazekage llevaba tres semanas encerrado en casa preguntándose donde estaría su hijo Gaara.

- Eres tonto ¿cómo se te ocvurrió salir así bajo la lluvia?

- No es asunto tuyo- un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana de la habitación.

Gaara se puso los zapatos y miró a Naruto. Salió del hospital y caminó por las calles sin un rumbo fijo.

Temari entró en la habitación de su padre.

- Hija ven aquí, tengo que hablarte de tu hermano menor- El Kazekage se sentó un una silla.

- ¡Gaara! ¿qué pasa con él?- Temari se hacercó a su padre- ¿qué ocurre padre?

- Es un secreto, Gaara tiene un monstruo dentro de él y puede que lo estén persiguiendo los....- explicó el padre.

- ¿Por qué?- Temari miró a su padre sin comprender..

-Para proteger la Villa- continuó- pero ahora ha huido y no sé..... creo que no a sido buena idea aliarnos con ellos. Si encontrara a tu hermano podría deshacer lo que he causado- esto último lo dijo más para si mismo.

Dicho esto abrazó a su hija. La cogió por el cuello de la camta y la miró a los ojos.

- Temari, esto es de tu hermano, guárdalo- la soltó dejándola en el suelo- Temari no espero colver vivo de esto, pero tu guarda ese colgante.

El hombre se marchó dejando a Temari sola. Ella se llevo la mano al cuello y y pensó en su hermano.

Cuando jugaban juntos o... pero un día desapareció.

- h hermano! ¿por qué te fuiste?

* * *

La verdad es que a parte de ser demasiado cortos. De darme vergüenza suvirlos y de, en mi opinión estar escritos como el culo, perdonad la expresión; bueno, la verdad es que la historia no está tan mal ¿ que opináis?

Aprovecho para hacerme autopublicidad: a todos aquellos a lo s que les guste KH o FBI o Naruto o Digimon, recomendar leer el resto de mis fics.

Las visiones de Gaara no son sueños, lo dejo claro.

Por favor, no tengan en cuenta este fic si quieren hacer una valoración de esta autora.

Inur.


	19. Noticia repentina

El penúltimo capítulo, esto ya se acaba, por fin. Espero que el desenlace sea de su agrado jeje y si no, bueno es mi fic, puedo ponerle el final que quiera jejejeje.

Cap 19. noticia repentina.

Kankuro y Yashamaru se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena.

Grian llevaba puesto el trage del Kazekage y su hijo sonreía observando la cara de sorpresa de su rival Kankuro, pero lo peor de la escena era que el padre de los niños estaba tumbado a los pies de Grian en un charco de sangre.

- ¡Padre! ¡padre! ¿que te ha pasado?-Kankuro se acercó a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Flashback.

El Kazekage entró en su despacho y se encontró a Grian sentado en su silla.

- Esto no puede seguir así. Cada vez que digo algo tu dices lo contrario. esta Villa necesita un buen líder fuerte que les dirija y...- el Kazekage miró a Grian que sonreía- creo que no fue buena idea aliarme contigo....

- Tienes razón- respondió Grian.

- No puede haber dos líderes, sólo uno y...

- Seré yo- Grian miró al otro hombre con malicia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que ha llegado la ora de que te jubiles y dejes que yo dirija la aldea, realmente has hecho un buen trabajo pero...

- Iva a decirte que te iva a dar un puesto de gran importancia para todos como líder del escuadrón de ninjas de defensa de...- el Kazekage no pudo terminar la frase porque Mack entró en el despacho arrastrando a Temari.

La niña miró a su padre. El hombre miró a Grian y a su hijo y luego dijo enfadado.

- ¿Que significa esto?

Fin del flashback

Gaara estaba sentado en un mullido montón de arena observando una foto de –él con su padre cuando un sonido parecido a un grito resonó en su cabeza, lo que hizo que soltara el cristalito y se rompiera.

Flashback

- Si no renuncias a tu puesto por propia voluntad te obligaré- Grian miró al Kazekage.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Quieres verlo?- Grian cogió un kunai del escritorio y se lo puso a Temari en el cuello.

- De... acuerdo... lo haré, pero no hagas daño a Temari- dijo el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Escribe en ese pergamino "me retiro y dejo a Grian que ocupe el puesto en mi lugar"- el hombre se acercó a la mesa e hizo lo que le ordenaban. i

- ¡No padre nolo hagas!- Temari mordió el brazo de Grian, lo que hizo que este en un acto reflejo soltara el cuchillo y este volara hacia la niña; esta se acurrucó pero el cuchillo no la alcanzó. La sangre voló en todas direcciones; Temari abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó de piedra. Su padre estaba delante de ella en un charco de sangre con el cuchillo clavado en el pecho.

* * *

Excesivamente corto en mi opinión.

Bueno el próximo es el último, creo. Espero que os guste a todos.

¿Quién iba a decir que el Kazekage iba a morir? Por lo menos salbó a Temari, y Gaara, a saber que pasará con el ahora.

Me quedó un poco... LeeCGaara ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que no era lo que pretendía.

Aprovecho para hacerme autopublicidad: a todos aquellos a los que les guste KH o FFVII o Naruto o Digimon, recomendar leer el resto de mis fics.

El primer sueño de Gaara, Naruto y Digimon, Días extraños, La toalla rosa, ¿Sueño o Realidad y Sucesos en Shinra.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Inur.


	20. Nada más que dolor y soledad

Quisiera saber que os a parecido el fic. Ya se terminó, es el último cap de la 1ª parte del fic, que la disfrutéis mucho y... luego nos vemos jejeje.

Cap 20. Nada más que dolor y soledad

Hacía muchos años que no llovía en suna, pero esa noche el agua caía sobre Suna con fuerza. El agua mojaba el cadáver del Cuarto Kazekage.

Kankuro, Temari y los demás niños de la Aldea miraban con lágrimas en los ojos el cuerpo que estaba frente a ellos.

Yashamaru se tapó los ojos con las manos y lloró en silencio, era la tercera muerte en siete años y el hecho de que faltara Gaara también hacía más horrible el hecho de la muerte del Kazekage. Yashamaru no sabía a quién culpar por la muerte de su hermana, o por la fuga de su sobrino, él no tenía muy claro esos conceptos pero se sentía culpable porque si se hubiera opuesto firmemente a que sellaran a Shukaku dentro de Gaara quizás su hermana no habría muerto y si en contra de los deseos del Kage le hubiera contado antes lo del Shukaku a lo mejor no se habría escapado.

Temari lloraba desconsolada agarrando el collar de su hermano, las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara mientras se repetía "fui débil, por eso has muerto; padre yo...." la niña abrazó a su hermano y se quedó así un rato.

Una vez que todos rindieron homenaje al difunto Kazekage, los Jounin y Chunin procedieron a enterrar el cuerpo del Kage en una zona especial de la Aldea, junto a los tres anteriores; dejaron las escasas flores que crecían en esos parajes frente a la estatua de los Cuatro Kages.

Los niños plantaron flores sobre la tumba del Kage y luego se fueron, la única que se quedó fue Temari.

Al otro lado de la frontera de Suna, en Konoha, Gaara también estaba triste y no sabía porqué. Se sentía vacío, echaba de menos a su familia, había metido su bandana de la Aldea de Suna que le había dado su padre a los seis años en una roca.

- Temari ¿estás bien?- Yashamaru se acercó a ella preocupado. El joven aún tenía en la cara las marcas de haber llorado.

- Sí- la niña no le miró.

- Dicen que si cae un gran líder en batalla y,,,,,

- No me interesa- Temari tenía una voz triste pero fuerte.

- Estas flores crecerán fuertes, como nosotros, no podemos dejar que todo el duro trabajo de tu padre se eche a perder- Yashamaru se marchó- ya verás como podemos seguir adelante.

Una semana después Temari entró en la habitación de su tío.

- Yashamaru

- ¡Temari!

- Aquello que dijiste, no terminaste la frase- La niña se sentó junto a su tío. .

- Eso es para que tu lo completes- respondió el mayor .

- No lo entiendo.

- Ya lo harás.

- Supongo...- Temari pasó el mes siguiente intentando descifrar las enigmáticas palabras de su tío, pero acabó por olvidarse del tema.

Tras cinco meses de la muerte de su padre la niña ya era la misma persona de antes, bueno, se pasaba los días enteros entrenando con su abanico gigante, apenas veía a su hermano y menos a Yashamaru, el cual últimamente estaba muy distante con ellos y casi no hablaban cuando coincidían.

Una mañana la joven caminaba por las calles de la aldea y por casualidad llegó al edificio donde cinco meses atrás, había aparecido el Nuevo Kage.

Flasback.

- Yo soy Grian, y a partir de hoy vuestro nuevo líder, ya que el antiguo Kage me nombró su sucesor y tras su trágica muerte, me veo obligado a ocupar su puesto."

Fin flashback.

Esas palabras "Trágica, Muerte" resonaban en su cabeza y con decisión lanzó una piedra a la estatua de Grián,se dio la vuelta y se marchó repitiendo a gritos, para que todos los vecinos la oyeran.

- Yo te vengaré padre, sí lo juro....

* * *

Lamento las incoherencias o las confusiones, tube algunos problemas a la hora de corregir este capítulo; si hay algo mal escrito o ininteligible, por favor, hacédmelo saber para corregirlo.

También quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre el fic, cualquier aspecto del fic.

Aprovecho para hacerme autopublicidad: a todos aquellos a los que les guste KH o FFVII o Naruto o Digimon, recomendar leer el resto de mis fics.

El primer sueño de Gaara, Naruto y Digimon, Días extraños, La toalla rosa, ¿Sueño o Realidad y Sucesos en Shinra.

Como es el final, quieero despedirme por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme comentarios.

Nos veremos en el resto de mis fics.

Good bye my friends.

Inur.


End file.
